


Give Me A Hand

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title explains everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Hand

Joan was waiting for Vera to visit her in her cell. The new governor wasn't coming and that wasn't something she'd expect. She was certain her mouse would visit her frequently. She thought Vera might have felt like she was punishing Joan that way. She wanted her former deputy to focus all of her attention on Joan, to be the cause of her failure as the governor, make her realise she wasn't cut for that job.

Joan was standing in front of the camcorder in her room and smiled sweetly. She hoped she'd been watched and she was right. She stood there for a while, biting her lip slightly and winked at the governor. She moved to her bed and lowered herself down to it. She laid back and looking at the camcorder, she took her blouse off achingly slowly. Her toned arms and abs were visible, along with the lacy, see through bra. Dimmed light made her seem even more muscular.

Joan didn't stop at that. She pulled the covers over her to her navel, leaving her torso on display. She took off her pants and knickers that matched her bra. She folded her clothes and put on the counter, holding the duvet up so it wouldn't reveal too much. She got back to her previous position and slowly touched the skin, tracing her hands to the cups of her bra. She slipped them under and started touching, squeezing and caressing her breasts, still looking at the camcorder. She pulled on her nipples what caused her to gasp. Joan was twisting them between her fingers, causing them to harden. She lowered her hands to her stomach and led them under the covers.

She brushed soft hair that was out of Vera's sight. She circled her outer lips until the sensation from it got very pleasurable. She dipped her forefinger in wetness and spread it all around her labia. She was tugging and massaging her damp folds. Joan started to chew on her lip when she brought her fingers to the entrance of her cunt. She opened her legs to get more comfort and circled the sipping hole with her fingertips. Her clit was twitching in want and arousal, begging her to be taken care of.

She was always quick when it came to masturbation but part of her didn’t want to be quick, she wanted to draw out the pleasure as long as possible. Joan had to remember that she wasn't doing this just for herself. She couldn't allow herself to come, not yet. She wanted Vera to see that moment for as long as possible.

She moaned as her middle and index fingers easily entered her. She started to thrust and quickly developed a steady rhythm. She added another finger, craving to be filled. Her inner walls were clenching synchronously with her fingers being pushed in and out. She added more pressure to her breast that was still caressed by her other hand. With each thrust she panted more and more intense. She automatically brought her other hand to the hood of her clit and rubbed it furiously. She reached the erect nub and groaned. She was close. She fought hard to last as long as her gut let her but she couldn't control her body anymore.

Her hips started to buck, her hand pushing her fingers deeper into the cunt. "Veeera!" That was the last sound heard before the room was filled with high-pitched, almost musical moans as Joan reached her peak, her muscles contracting around her fingers and her wetness dripping onto the sheets.

It took Joan a while to recover from her orgasm. She looked in front of her and saw Vera standing on the other side of the glass door. She could tell the governor was mesmerised by the sight of her spent body. She observed the slender woman long enough to make her look into Joan's eyes. There was only a hint of bashfulness in Vera's expression. She was too effervescent to think about anything else than about nearly naked Joan. The disrobed woman raised her hand and did the come hither motion with the finger that's just been inside of her.

Vera didn't look away when she was unlocking the door. She got inside and the scent of sex and sweat affected her deeply, summoning her like a nixie. "Just admit it, Vera. You enjoyed watching me." The woman lying on the bed purred, sitting up and wrapping her arms around the governor's waist to pull her on the bed and straddle, pinning her to the thin mattress. "You loved it, my dear. You couldn't look away from how my chest heaved with every laboured breath. You wanted nothing more than to tear my hand away, replace it with your own and and drive me to fevered, wordless heights of pleasure. You wanted to taste your name as it fell from my lips with ev..."

"Actually, I heard you calling my name." Vera's lips were brushing against Joan's ear as she managed to lift herself up, each word a breathy whisper.


End file.
